


Late Shift

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Semi clothed sex, Wall Sex, galra haggar, light Breast worship, loving stuff, pre rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Doctor Haggar just got off an unexpected late shift to find her lover waiting for her.





	Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So after talking with a friend of mine, I have fallen for Galra Haggar from season 8. Such a pretty Galra lady doctor who met a terrible fate. I already did ship her with the corporal who rushed in to help her, so gonna call him Rall after that commander mentioned but not seen by Sendak in season 7.
> 
> To be clear when I write about Galra Haggar before Honerva killed her, I will tag as Doctor Haggar so there’s no confusion.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! This has not been beta read

...

She had not gotten off her shift until late in the night.

The medical wing had been flooded with patients today after what happened with the rift deity. Thankfully there were no deaths today, but there was still some irreparable wounds that may not heal the way they should and may require rehab should the process prove detrimental to their health.

A heavy sigh left Haggar as she puts her check out card into the slot before she walked out the door.

It had been a long, exhausting day and judging by looks of things there was going to be a lot more work happening around the palace. Though she is thankful their Emperor was safe and the empress unharmed by the monstrosity. She shudders as she remembered her patients describing it in terrifying detail. It was a good thing the medical wing was out of range when the paladins arrived.

She didn't bother looking back or grabbing any data-pads as she steps out into the corridor. She knows the reports would be piled up on her desk tomorrow but she honestly didn't care. She could complete them once she was rested and less stressed. Though she highly doubted her stress levels would lower—

"Hellooo beautiful~"

She blushed when a certain corporal slides into view. In his hands he held a jinko bun and had a big smile on his face as he had nis helmet off. When her eyes settle on the food she smiles back and chuckles.

"Were you waiting to give that to me after my shift, Rall?" She reaches for the food, purring when she feels its still warm.

"Aha, yeah I just got back from reheating that for you. I wasnt sure when you'd get off so I waited."

Her smile grows warm and soft as she reaches up lightly cups his cheek, "Oh honey..." she leaned up and kissed her lover's cheek softly. Carefully she slides a hand over the crest on his head.

"Hehe..." he lightly holds her shoulders...and blinks when he feels the tension inthe , "Hmmm...Rough day?"

She blushes as she bites down into her food. A small shiver runs through her when his finger's glid over her shoulders, feeling how tense she was from stress. His fingers know just where to press at her shoulders to soothe her. She shivered a little with a small groan escaping her as she tears off a large chunk of her food. Some of the filling drips down her chin as she chews and swallows her yummy meal.

"Yes," She sighed as she uses her thumb to pick up some of the white, chunks of fish and licks it off, "We had a lot of injured from search and rescue teams after the Paladins finishes their battle..." Haggar trails off and looks at Rall when he blushes.

"Uh-huh..." he moved his hands from her shoulders and gives a small smile

Haggar blinked at him and stared a moment. What had she done to incite such a reaction—oh! She swipes her tongue to lick off the remaining excess filling she may have missed.

Once satisfied, she pops the last bit of her bun into her mouth before she slowly moves closer to him with a soft purr.

"See something you like?" She lightly places a hand on his chest.

Rall swallowed and took in a quiet breath to comose himself. He chuckled quietly as he leaned towards her and playfully hummed.

"Yes. It's you," He bumped his forehead to hers lightly as he slips his arms around her waist, "Hmmm...you certainly know how to grab a man's attention."

She leans up slightly, lips inches from his, "That so? Hmm..."

It felt good being touched like this, to just feel his hands on her. She began to relax as his hands slide up and down along her sides.

"...You know. No one else is up right now," he purred softly, "I've walked through the halls and no one's come down this way...I could help work out some of that stress of yours if you like."

Really they should wait until they're in their quarters, but she knows the moment her back hits the bed she would be asleep. It's happened before when she's held back at work longer than intended.

Stars when was the last time since they got to be adventurous?

She leans up slowly, lips barely touching his as she whispered, "What's stopping you then?"

...

"Aaaaah...aaah...aaah...!"

Theres a quiet thumping of her hips hitting the wall as she grips on to his shoulders.

Her claws dig into the armor as her toes curl within her boots. Slick drips on to the floor and on to her skirt as Rall fucked her slow and deep. Each roll of his hips has the tip of hia cock pressing at her spot and she could feel tne familkar texture of the other's veiny skin and light ridges along his lengtn.

Haggar whimpered as he nipped lightly at her throat, using his hands to hold her up from the ground. He watches her tilt her head back and moan, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed. Rall's eyes warm a moment as be watches her losing herself in the pleasure, despite where they were.

It made his heart swell a little knowing he was the one making her feel so good and pleasing her...

His eyes go to her shirt a moment and he frowned a little at seeing it still closed and how it hugged her brears a little too snugly. He just wanted to rip it open and bury his face in her bosoms and play with her nipples. But how was he to do that with both hands trying to support her?

An idea popped into his head before he leaned and grips the zipper in front of her shirt with his teeth and pulls it down.

"Haaa...R-Rall—" She shivers as her nipples perk at the cool air that touches her bare skin.

Rall licked his lips and purred deeply. His eyes meet hers as he slowly moved his head down to kiss a small trail between the soft mounds. A purr leaves him when he feels her hands gently holding his head.

He wastes no time mouthing his way to one of her nipples before closing his mouth over it to suck lightly.

Haggar gasped and arches, "Aaaaaah...mmmm...!

She bites her bottom lip in a pleased smile as she pushes her hips down to entice her love to pick up the pace. A squeal escapes her when he happily obliges, a soft smacking sound filling the empty corridor as he slams into her. A whine escapes her as she presses her cheek against his temple.

Rall pauses in worshipping her lovely chest and kisses her deeply.

Perhaps in the future should she receive anymore unexpected night shifts, he should wait up for her. As long as he got to see her before they had to retire for the night be it to rock her world or to get her to bed safely, he was content.


End file.
